GI Joe: A New Darkness
by Mekk Z
Summary: Set after "G.I. Joe: The Movie", this is the first episode in a fictional Season 3 of the Sunbow cartoon. The Joes face off against Cobra and the organization's newest mercenary leader.
1. A New Darkness Part 1

G.I. JOE Season Three - Episode 1 "A New Darkness"  
  
The battle had not been going well for Cobra. Joe Conquests made strafing runs on the Cobra H.I.S.S. tanks and Stuns as they retreated for cover in the nearby jungle. Joe A.P.C.s hit the beach of Cobra island unloading dozens of Joe regulars who stormed the area. On board the U.S.S. Flagg General Hawk was taking into observation the battle on a video screen in the command tower. The footage was coming via Lift-Ticket's own Tomahawk who was circling the battle zone.  
  
"Has there been a great deal of resistance from opposing forces Duke", General Hawk said turning to the First Officer.  
  
"Like intel said General, Cobra never saw us coming. With no one to dictate total control over them since the destruction of Cobra-La and Serpentor's disappearance Cobra barely has the muscle left to put up any real resistance."  
  
"Still I'd rather waited until we could be sure this invasion would work. Cobra may be bleeding but that doesn't mean they're dead just yet."  
  
-----  
  
Joe H.A.V.O.C.s and Persuaders were already beginning to be deployed on the beach as the Joe's tightened control of the area.  
  
"Get the rest of those Recon Sleds up and running we got to keeping pushing until we've wiped out those snakes", Beach Head said yelling to the grunts who were assembling the new equipment.  
  
In the nearby jungle the movement of machinery could be heard. Gears turned and shells locked as some unknown object silently lifted itself into the air. Suddenly a large 'boom' rang out and before the Joes knew what hit them a H.A.V.O.C. exploded into a ball of fire. The Joe troops looked around taken completely off guard by the blast as more explosions rang out slamming into the Joes spread out position.  
  
"Hit the deck! It's an artillery barrage", Beach Head yelled to the surrounding Joes as they all went scrambling for cover. Cross Country in his own H.A.V.O.C. tried maneuvering it to safety when he heard a familiar whizzing sound. He jumped down from the driver seat and crouched down on the beach sand just in time to avoid being obliterated with his H.A.V.O.C.  
  
Falcon and Jinx dove for cover as a shell hit exploded right behind them. Falcon looked to Jinx. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but if this keeps up I'm going to need a hearing aid."  
  
"Falcon, Jinx, over here." The two looked up and saw Beach Head waving to them from over a sand dune. Falcon helped Jinx up and they made it to the dune and dove for cover behind it as another explosion sent sand flying everywhere.  
  
Beach Head, Tunnel Rat, Chuckles, Sci-Fi, Leatherneck, and Roadblock had all taken cover behind the same dune, with the rest of the Joes scattered elsewhere. Even though the Joes seemed to have retreated back to the beach far enough to avoid the range of whatever was firing at them, but the barrage just continued.  
  
"Whoever's firing those shots has got one happy trigger finger."  
  
"You said it Roadblock", Falcon commented, "I thought Cobra didn't have an artillery on this side of the island Beach Head?"  
  
"They don't. They're A.S.P. emplacements are guarding their air field."  
  
"Then what the hell is turning this beach into Swiss cheese?", Tunnel Rat yelled over the noise of explosions.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the jungle, the Cobra trainer Big Boa was standing next to one of a group of seven Maggots, as it fired long range ammo at the beach where the Joes landed. He was watching the Maggots progress thanks to Cobra's own eyes in the sky, namely a group of Tele-Vipers shooting snap shots from their Trouble Bubbles. As he watched the live footage he was approached by two more of Cobra's ranking officers.  
  
"Why don't you give it a rest Big Boa -"  
  
"And let the Night Raven squadrons-"  
  
"Take it from here", Tomax and Xamot said in unison.  
  
"Orders. Besides, those Night Raven pilots would just get they're buts blown off by those Joe Conquests."  
  
"That wasn't part of the plan Big Boa, you're just wasting ammunition", Tomax said.  
  
"Order those W.O.R.M.S. to stop firing or we will", Xamot retorted backing up his brother as usual.  
  
Big Boa simply turned to the Crimson Guard commanders and said, "Just try it."  
  
Xamot and Tomax exchanged glances and summersaulted in the air in unison each preparing to execute a mid-air kick. But before they're feet could become planted in they're opponent's head, Big Boa caught both the Crimson Commanders feet and holding them in his hands lifted the twins into the air and slammed them into the ground. He then picked up Tomax and slammed his head against the side of the Maggot. The feel of the pain being felt by both brothers, Big Boa proceeded to continue to slam Tomax's head against the hard metal, each impact accompanied by a word or two.  
  
"I"-SLAM-"don't"-SLAM-"anwser"-SLAM-"to you"-SLAM. With that last pounding Tomax dropped to the ground as both brothers lay unconscious on the muddy jungle floor.  
  
-----  
  
The command center of the Flagg was in a panic as battle commanders and communications operators shouted instructions over the airwaves to the Joes being assaulted on Cobra island.  
  
"Dial-Tone have you been able to pinpoint where that artillery attack is coming from?"  
  
"I've pinpointed their location General Hawk. The snakes are only 20 or so clicks from our forces position. I'm radioing Slip-Stream and the Conquest squadrons the coordinates now."  
  
-----  
  
Over the skies of Cobra island G.I. Joe Conquest jet fighters raced towards the Maggot emplacement.  
  
"This is Slip-Stream, calling General Hawk, we found them and from what I can see Cobra has really come up with one hell of a piece of armor", he said as the Conquest zoomed over the Maggot's position.  
  
As the Conquest jets passed over head, Big Boa picked up the radio attached to his belt and held it to his faceplate. "Big Boa calling Raptor, it's your turn."  
  
-----  
  
"Take out those things Slip-Stream whatever they are otherwise this whole operation will go up in smoke."  
  
"Will do General Hawk." As Slipstream and the other Conquests began their attack on the Maggots one of the Conquests exploded as it was shot out of the sky. "Holy . . .", Slip-Stream started but was unable to finish as he swerved his jet away. "What in blue blazes!"  
  
"Sir over there." As Slip-Stream looked as cued from his wing mate he saw a swarm of purple colored helicopters come right at him and the rest of the squadron. "What are those things Slip-Stream", the other pilot said panicked.  
  
"I don't know but I doubt they're friendly." The Cobra Mambas opened fire with their 9MM machine guns shredding another Conquest. As pilots from both sides maneuvered in the fight the opposing sides started flying every which way exchanging fire. The Mambas being the latest and most sophisticated Cobra aerial weapons were able to hold their own against the Joe fighters. Another Joe fighter was downed when one of the Mambas launched a volley of "Diablo" supersonic missiles turning the Conquest to scrap. One Joe pilot thought he got the jump on one of the Mambas by maneuvering behind it. The Mamba launched it's detachable attack pods which turned around and fired on the Conquest setting it a blaze just before it exploded.  
  
Most of the Joe jets had either been downed or were in retreat, but Slip- Stream was able to destroy two Mambas and was already gearing up for another when suddenly his windscreen was surrounded by falcons. Slip-Stream struggled to shake the birds that flew violently around the cockpit glass. Much to Slip-Stream's relief the falcons instantly departed, but his joy soon turned to fright as he noticed that he was about to collide with a sea- shore cliff. He pulled the eject lever just before the Conquest collided with the solid rock smashing it like a soda can.  
  
-----  
  
"General Hawk, most of Slip-Stream's squadron was just wiped out by some new Cobra attack chopper. Slip-Stream and the surviving pilots are requesting immediate evac."  
  
"Radio Lift-Ticket, Mainframe to get them out of there fast. Duke?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"We're pulling out our people now. Get a squad of SHARCs to cover the withdrawal of our troops at once."  
  
-----  
  
Deep-Six, Wet-Suit and Shipwreck scrambled past the Flagg's flight deck towards a group of SHARCs that had been prepped for take off.  
  
"Come on let's get the lead out guys, we've got to get our boys out of there before Cobra improves their aim any more", Shipwreck said as he got into his SHARC.  
  
"BWAK! So much for a day at the beach. BWAK!"  
  
"Oh shut-up bird brain", Shipwreck spoke trying to get his pet parrot Polly to remain quiet. The SHARCs were about to launch from the Flagg when something shot out of the water in front of the carrier. Grey air craft zoomed through the sky heading straight up into the air and then diving back down again towards the Flagg in an attack pattern.  
  
"What the . . .", Shipwreck started. He got out of the SHARC just in time to see the jets diving at his position. "Everyone out of the SHARCs now."  
  
The Cobra Sea Rays opened fire on the SHARCs destroying each one row after row, allowing the pilots only a fraction of a second to get out of their ships. The three Sea Rays after destroying the parked SHARCs with their lasers zoomed away from the Flagg and then turned around for another assault. General Hawk and the others in the command tower observed the spectacle mouths gapping at the sight.  
  
"Get the Dragonflys into the air and shoot those things down", Duke shouted to the air warden.  
  
The Sea Rays however allowed little time for the Joes to man a counter attack as they attacked again launching their "Snake Attack" missiles at the Flagg's runways, elevator platforms, and every parked piece of air power still on the flight deck. After reducing the deck to gravel the Sea Rays dove back into the waters and disappeared from sight.  
  
General Hawk looked to Dial Tone. "What about the amphibious transports and Whales where any of them hit?"  
  
"No not a one General Hawk."  
  
"Then tell them to pull our people out pronto."  
  
-----  
  
"New orders people. We're getting the hell out of here. I've just spoken to Hawk and it seems Cobra's not as under guarded as we thought."  
  
"Oh really, I thought the shells flying over our heads were just their way of saying hello", Tunnel Rat retorted, prompting a scowl from Beach Head.  
  
"Look there's the transport boats." As Sci-Fi correctly pointed out the Joes transportation has arrived and even with the Maggots continuing their barrage the Joe troops made a run for it. Falcon was running towards the one of the boats with the others when he saw Back-Stop still in his Persuader struggling to get it moving. The Persuader had hit a sand hole and had become stuck. Falcon rushed up to the Joe and jumped on the tank.  
  
"Come on Back-Stop forget the damn tank, if we don't get going we'll miss our ride."  
  
"I'm not leaving my wheels here Falcon, forget it."  
  
All of a sudden without any warning what so ever the Maggot barrage stopped. The stop of the noise stunned the whole Joe army forcing them to look around to see what was going on. Falcon looked around more nervous then before, scenes from late night horror movies he'd seen as a kid flashing through his mind dredge up from the eerie and foreboding silence. Then out of nowhere a shrieking buzz sound screamed through the place so ear piercing that many of the Joes had to cover their ears upon hearing the noise. As Falcon looked around to pinpoint the source of the buzzing he saw something moving below the surface of the ground in a straight line, kicking up sand, and moving extremely fast.  
  
"Blast it Back-Stop we've got to get out of here now." Back-Stop finally relented and got out of his seat. The two Joes jumped down off the Persuader as what was approaching them from under the sand rose and knocked into the Persuader. Falcon and Back-Stop looked back and saw a circular cutting machine rip right into the Persuader cutting it in half. Falcon and Back-Stop ran like crazy towards the last landing craft to depart and got in just as a Buzz Boar's missile impacted behind them on the beach. The craft pulled off the beach and started toward the Flagg as the Cobra Buzz Boars burrowed back underneath the protection of the sand.  
  
-----  
  
Inside the newly reconstructed Terror Drome on Cobra Island, the Joes systematic defeat on the land, the sea, and in the air was being monitored by a shadowy figure. Sitting alone in one of the Drome's war rooms and surrounded by live feed monitors that relayed the battle in perfect form he eyed the performance of the new Cobra vehicles and weapons with intense scrutiny. The solitude of the mysterious Cobra general was suddenly broken as the entrance door swished open and Destro, the Baroness, and Dr. Mindbender burst into the room. The three of them did not seem to be in good moods.  
  
"What is the meaning of this", Destro demanded. "Why haven't you pressed the attack and crushed the Joes here and now."  
  
"You're wasting a perfect opportunity to one up the Joes and make up for our losses at Cobra-La. We demand an explanation Blight", Mindbender chipped in.  
  
"Enough the lot of you." The man got up from his metallic command chair and stood facing the Cobra command members as intensely as he analyzed the battlefield. He was dressed in a black military uniform with a large red Cobra symbol embroidered on the vest.  
  
"Might I remind you that the this was only supposed to be a test of the new weapons I have supplied Cobra. Our goal was to defend Cobra island and we have done that, I see no benefit in pressing our luck and risk our forces if the Joes plan to retaliate."  
  
Blight turned his attention back to the monitors. "This way we've been able to test the potency of our new weapons and have showed G.I. Joe that Cobra isn't quiet dead yet."  
  
"Humph! Just because your weapons have helped score Cobra one small victory does not mean that you can go around dictating orders without our approval. You are not our leader."  
  
Blight looked at Destro and responded promptly. "Leader? If I recall your organization hasn't had a capable leader since its founding. Cobra Commander has been turned into a snake and the last you saw of Serpentor he was flying out of Golobulus's fortress, his cape stuck in the exhaust fan of his air chariot." Blight's voice rose little by little, intent on driving his point home. "If I had not 'helped' you just now, odds are this new Terror Drome we're standing in would be so much scrap and the three of you would be on your way to some Joe prison. So, since I am responsible for delivering this organization from the brink of destruction you'll pardon me if I ask you gentlemen to go jump off a cliff."  
  
Destro and Mindbender were now seconds away from bringing their weapons to bear on the mercenary. "Why you . . . ", Destro exclaimed  
  
Destro started to advance toward Blight menacingly when the Baroness stopped him as she came in between the two of them. "Destro he is right. If it were not for Blight we may have all been captured by the Joes and his technology has breathed new life into our forces."  
  
"Baroness what are you-", Destro stunned for words and still searing mad was only able to get a few words of response to his beloved's actions.  
  
"Surely you are not taking this upstart's side in this matter?"  
  
"No Dr. Mindbender. Even though I am relieved we have survived the Joe's invasion", the Baroness turned around and faced Blight eye to eye, "I too am unsettled by our friend's actions and the fact that he gave no thought to inform us of his plans in the first place."  
  
"The reason, dear Baroness, I did not tell you of my plans was because I expected that I would meet resistance at the idea that I would not be pressing the counter assault against the Joes when they arrived."  
  
"And that's another thing. How exactly did you know the Joes would be launching this attack?"  
  
"I have my sources Dr. Mindbender, that's all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, Baroness, I must attend a debriefing with my field commanders." Blight walked past them still showing little or no expression. After he had left the room Mindbender turned to Destro.  
  
"Even if his exemplary military experience seems to hold true and his weapons technology is something to behold, I trust him less then Cobra Commander."  
  
Mindbender nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling our new compatriot may be hiding a thing or two. If only there was some way we could decipher his true intentions."  
  
"Perhaps I could lend a hand in keeping on eye on the young commander", the Baroness spoke up saying with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Absolutely not, I will not allow it."  
  
"Come now Destro. If we're ever going to find out what that upstart's doing we'll need someone to get close to him."  
  
The Baroness stepped up to Destro, pushing her body and up against his own and laid her hands on his chest. She spoke with a sultry voice and said, "Don't worry love, before you know it I will be back in your arms with all the information we need to wrap Blight and his cohorts around our fingers."  
  
-----  
  
In another part of the Terror Drome, Blight stood facing his own subordinates who had led his troops against the Joes a short time ago. Raptor, Big Boa, and Croc Master stood before their leader standing upright hands at their sides at attention. Blight was looking over battle information on a computer panel on the wall of the tactical command room.  
  
"Excellent", he said to himself in low voice. "My new toys worked better then I had hoped and against the Joes petty weapons they were unstoppable." Blight turned from the computer screen and faced his generals. "You performed above and beyond your duties gentlemen, you are to be commended. Keep this up and soon we'll be drinking a victory toast to G.I. Joe's final defeat. And using the Joes head commanders skulls as the cups."  
  
Even though the three were pleased with themselves, Big Boa was prompted to speak up about an entirely different matter. "But what about Cobra's old hierarchy, Blight? Those twin twerps nearly threw my whole attack plan off. We should be more concerned about the enemies we have here."  
  
"I agree! Cobra's higher officials aren't giving us so much as an inch to operate well enough to perform our tasks", Raptor said supporting Boa.  
  
Blight took what they had to say into account and the grin he was wearing only a moment ago now turned back into the emotionless and serious expression he almost always wore. "You're both right. Cobra's head officials are beginning to get on my nerves as well. Mindbender and Destro chewed my head off about acting on my own accord without their supervision. If it wasn't for Cobra's global terrorist connections and it's resources I would never allied myself with these paranoid sadists."  
  
"Humph", Croc Master grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Then what are we going to do about it. If they're already butting into our business we'll never finish what we started here."  
  
"Don't worry Croc. I'll think of something." Blight turned around to look back at the view screens behind him. One of them displayed the Baroness strolling ideally down one of the Terror Drome's many corridors. "I always do."  
  
-----  
  
Back at G.I. Joe headquarters, General Hawk was assessing the damage his forces had taken when the Joes tried invading Cobra island. Sitting behind his desk in his office, with Duke, Flint and Beachhead standing before him Hawk got up the courage to ask how bad it was.  
  
"Alright tell me. How many did we lose?"  
  
Beach Head spoke up first reporting the details of the Joes defeat. "80% of our vehicles destroyed or inoperable, 30% of our troops wounded . . . and 20% fatal." With those last words, the command staff of the Joe team grew very silent.  
  
Flint was the first to break the moment of morn stating the obvious question. "How could we have been defeated so badly? Earlier recon reports never said anything about the weapons Cobra used against?"  
  
"They must have some new mercenary recruit who we haven't heard of", Duke responded.  
  
"Correction Duke, we do know who it was that masterminded Cobra's retaliation." Hawk stood up and picked a manila folder up off his desk and threw it to Duke. "Here's Cobra's newest golden boy and from the looks of his file they really picked themselves a winner."  
  
Duke opened the folder and saw a picture of Blight, dressed in a black business suit and tie. "Code name Blight, real name . . . unknown?"  
  
Flint and Beach Head got a look at Blight's picture as well.  
  
"Who is this clown general? This guy looks like he's only 23!", Beach Head said unimpressed by the appearance of the man in the picture.  
  
"25 actually according to this, but even that's just a guess. There's no known birth records found anywhere in US records or any foreign archives. Says here he used to mainly work as an arms dealer and then later started making his own weapons. Then he got into full time mercenary work and terrorism for hire."  
  
Flint picked up where Duke left off. "Wanted for terrorism, illegal arms dealing, smuggling, murder, kidnapping and corporate sabotage. All of which haven been committed here in the US and abroad."  
  
"He's made enemies on both sides of the law Flint. Blight's even made a few enemies in organized crime and some other rival terrorist groups. Another nasty rumor I've heard is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is after him as well for experimenting in some new genetics' technology. A psyche profile that was done on him when he was incarcerated for a time here in the states is in there as well. Says he's extremely methodical and single minded."  
  
"But General why would a professional loner like this guy join up with Cobra?"  
  
"I don't know Flint. Our intelligence is hinting at the idea that Blight's trying to takeover Cobra to better expand his own operations."  
  
"So what's the plan?", Duke said closing the folder and dropping it on the desk.  
  
"The plan Duke is to find out as much as we can about this maniac and then hit back. Cobra hasn't had this determined a mind on it's team since Serpentor disappeared and even though he hasn't been made their new leader I don't want Blight taking up the role. Beach Head, you'll assemble a team and check out a lead we've been able to get on what Blight's next move will be. We recently got a report from Interpol that some of those new Cobra choppers we faced back on Cobra island have been spotted around the Carpathian Mountains in Romania. Intelligence suggests that whatever's going on there has to do with our new friend."  
  
"I'm on it General."  
  
"Duke you're also going out in the field again on a mission to our Antarctic base in Alaska, it was just hit by a squad made up of some new Cobra cold assault weapon. Flint, you'll stay here and help with rebuilding our forces and in case we get wind our any new signs of new Cobra activity. Dismissed."  
  
-----  
  
Back on Cobra island, Techno-Vipers were loading a Cobra transport jet with cargo and equipment in one of the Drome's aero decks. The Baroness walked into the enormous hanger and surveyed the area looking for her prey. A Techno-Viper passed carrying boxes loaded with who knows what.  
  
"You! Where is Blight, I must speak with him."  
  
The Techno-Viper looked at the Baroness through the two slits in his helmet at her and simply replied, "I don't know." The purple uniformed Viper then proceeded on with his duty paying little or no respect to the Baroness's rank.  
  
"How dare you, stand at attention when I'm speaking to you -"  
  
"Baroness!"  
  
The Baroness startled spun around quickly and saw Blight standing in front of her with that same serious faced expression. "There you are. Listen Blight just because you founded the Techno-Viper corps doesn't mean they can only pay proper military respect to you alone."  
  
"I'm sorry Baroness I didn't mean to offend in the least bit. In fact I'm rather glad I could catch you before I left. There's something I wish to discuss with you." Blight's serious expression faded as the thin line that was his mouth curved into a smile.  
  
The Baroness was taken off guard by the mercenary's unexpected attitude and seized the moment. "Well since you asked so nicely, why not", she said smiling slyly herself.  
  
-----  
  
The Baroness took Blight back to her quarters located in the officer's floor of the Terror Drome. Blight stepped into the room and surveyed the furnishings. The room was very large with a number of serpent shaped pieces of furniture. The floor was indented in the middle with three rows of short steps leading down to the center area with a red couch and a clear glass table. Blight walked towards the large couch and sat down crossing his right leg, resting it on his left. The Baroness sat down next to him with a two glasses of red wine and offered one to blight who humbly accepted it.  
  
"I have to say Baroness this is somewhat unusual. If Destro knew I were here I'm sure he'd be quiet upset."  
  
"Don't worry about him. After all, this little discussion is between you and I, is it not?"  
  
"Of course Baroness."  
  
The two of them clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine. Blight then immediately set his down on the glass table and turned to the Baroness. "But I doubt this is a simple social call. So what is it you wish to discuss?"  
  
The Baroness was caught a little off guard by Blight's down to business attitude, since her charms had not dulled his severe strictness. "Actually I wanted to discuss your future my young Blight?"  
  
"My future? And what of it?"  
  
"Why you're future with us. With Cobra! You have a great opportunity to become one of Cobra's greatest leaders and I simply wished to express what I and many others believe to be true."  
  
Blight simply looked at the Baroness looking unimpressed at the prospect of secret support within Cobra. "What exactly do you - and these others - believe I should do to secure my leadership? Perhaps kill some of Cobra's higher ranking leaders like Destro and Mindbender and take command?"  
  
"Nothing so dramatic. Besides such actions may turn those like the Crimson Guard Commanders and Zartan against you. I thought of something more simplistic", she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I can help you curtail the others suspicions and their constant interfering in your plans."  
  
"You wish to join my little conclave of commanders and troops who are loyal to me and me alone is that it?"  
  
"Well not so much as join as help in the command of those who are so loyal to you." The Baroness had scooted closer to Blight on the couch as the conversation went on until she was practically on top of him. "With your weapons technology and intelligence skills we could secure control of Cobra, you and I."  
  
The Baroness' face was inches from Blight's when he gave her his reply. "A tantilizing offer but one I'm afraid I must decline my dear Baroness . . . I should I call you Chameleon." 


	2. A New Darkness Part 2

G.I. JOE  
  
Season Three - "A New Darkness"  
  
Part 2  
  
The woman kneading against Blight's chest, suddenly sat back in total shock. Blight sprang forward and pinned her to the red couch. She struggled but could not free herself as Blight continued to pin her down, but to no avail. "H-how did you know?", she stammered out, still in shock how she could be so taken off guard so easily.  
  
"I have spies of my own in Cobra, and as effective as they are in acquiring valuable information for me, it is nothing compared to what I learned about three weeks ago when one of them intercepted a coded transmission being sent from this Terror Drome to G.I. Joe headquarters. I just so happens that my spy caught you doing the deed at which point I set out to infiltrate Joe headquarters with a spy of my own."  
  
She continued to struggle as Blight went on with his story. "To my surprise it seemed that the real Baroness is imprisoned in a federal penitentiary in Duluth, courtesy of a kidnap mission lead by her half-sister. An adopted daughter of French revolutionaries she traced her lineage to the family of Anastasia DeCobray, alias the Baroness, and discovered that she was her ill- legitimate half sister. How am I doing so far?"  
  
The woman known as Chameleon stopped struggling as she realized the severity of her predicament. "So you know who I am. What are you going to do now? Sell me out to Destro, Mindbender, and the others or ransom me back to G.I. Joe?"  
  
"Don't be naive. In either case I'd be letting you off to easily." Blight suddenly released his grip and back away from Chameleon as she slowly sat up herself. "Now, you'll listen to my proposal. You will act as my spy from now on and report not only the actions of those idiots like Destro and Mindbender but also to what ends the Joes are working towards. You will continue to work undercover for the Joes but keep me apprised of their activities."  
  
"Do your really think I'll betray my true comrades to save my own life? I would rather die."  
  
"If you don't my dear, death will seem like a dream come true compared to what I'll put you through. And I promise before I'm done I'll take whatever information I can get from out of that head of yours and do the same to each and every member of the Joe team", Blight said menacingly and with a look of quite rage upon his face  
  
Chameleon could not find words to argue against Blight's threats. Her look of compliance signaled to Blight that she would cooperate so he calmed himself a little and continued with his proposal. "In return I will spare you're life as well as those of your comrades, or at least as many as I can let slip by. The Joes are not my true enemy for the time being take comfort in that, but I will need to take measures to ensure they don't do any real damage to my operations."  
  
Blight then reached into one of his pants' pockets and pulled out a computer disk. "Here take this and give it to your superiors. It is information pertaining to my latest operation."  
  
Chameleon took the disk, looked down at it in her hands and then back at Blight with a look of confusion. "But why would you want them to get a hold of this information, unless - you're planning a trap", she said with a look of shock in her face again.  
  
"The Joes already know bits and pieces of what I plan, but this will ensure they fall right into the hands of my agents. Don't worry, most if not all will simply be captured and then later released . . . if they cooperate." Blight stood up and walked to the main door of the room. He pushed the button to open it, but before stepping outside he turned around and looked back at Chameleon. "Don't fail me", his lips curled in a devilish smile, "my dear Baroness." Blight stepped out into the hallway as the door closed behind him, leaving Chameleon looking down at the disk in her hands with a look of sheer dread painted on her face.  
  
-----  
  
The convoy of Joe vehicles had been traveling on the rocky roads of the Carpathian Mountains for about three hours. A convoy of three Joe HAVOCs and four AWE Strikers twisted and turned around one sharp dark curve after another. The troop also consisted of some of the Joes newer vehicles, a couple of Persuaders and Crossfires. Beach Head's team had left Joe Headquarters about half a day ago on route to Romania. The plane trip had been relatively easy but it was the trek through the mountains that had been time consuming and draining on the Joe team.  
  
Hey, Beach Head you remember the last time we were up in these parts", Mainframe commented from the gunner's seat of his HAVOC.  
  
Beach Head, driving the lead HAVOC tuned his radio to the right frequency and replied bitterly. "Don't remind me Mainframe. I still get crazy when thinking about getting buried in that coffin alive when we were guarding Vlad Tepes crypt."  
  
"Being buried alive wasn't so bad. It was having to deal with the smell that got to me." The comment of course referring to the fact that after the incident Mainframe urged his superior to take up the use of body deodorant.  
  
"Very funny Mainframe. Keep that up and you'll be selling VCRs at a Radio Shack."  
  
"Does anybody even know why Cobra would want to build a base all the way out here in this place?", Cross Country asked.  
  
"Maybe for the scenery", Bazooka said sounding silly.  
  
"Yeah right! Dark forests, dagger shaped mountains, cold weather. This place is a regular snake garden."  
  
"Can it Low-Light! Dial-Tone has Rumbler and Recondo found anything up ahead?"  
  
"Just a second Beach Head. Last they said they were about to reach the end of this path but they were cut off by some kind of interference. I'll try reaching them again."  
  
-----  
  
Recondo and one of the new Joes, Rumbler, had driven a couple of Joe Crossfires ahead of the convoy to scout ahead and make sure that Cobra had not become aware of the Joes actions.  
  
"Rumbler I still can't get Dial-Tone or any of the others. I say we head back and make sure everything's alright."  
  
"Alright Recondo, let's get . . ."  
  
But before Rumbler could finish his sentence a laser blast came from out of nowhere and knocked his Crossfire over the side of the mountain cliff road.  
  
"RUMBLER", Recondo screamed as the Crossfire toppled over the side and into the darkness of the Romanian night. Recondo looked around to see where the attack was coming from and to a number of Dreadnok vehicles hurrying up from the lower area of the mountain trail, guns blazing. The Dreadnoks were driving some three-wheeled cycles with a turret gun and seat mounted on each one complete with a large laser cannon. Three of the Battle Cycles and the Dreadnok Thunder Machine were aiming straight at Recondo, who shifted his Crossfire into full throttle and sped back towards the other Joe's position at full speed.  
  
"Stop him before he reaches the other Joes", Zartan yelled, driving the lead cycle with Ripper manning the turret gun.  
  
-----  
  
The Joe vehicles continued at a steady pace down the mountain path when Psyche-Out spoke up from his seat in his Persuader, who Gung-Ho was driving. "Beach Head, I'm picking something up on broadband, but there's a lot of interference."  
  
"Can you cut through it?"  
  
"I might. Dial-Tone can you set your instruments to 69 megahertz?"  
  
"Sure thing Psyche-Out but what . . ."  
  
"There, I've got it."  
  
The Joes listened patiently waiting to hear whatever it was Psyche-Out had picked up on the radio waves. Out of the static noise Recondo's panicked voice came over the airwaves. "Come in Joe strike force, this is Recondo. If anyone can hear this, I'm heading back your way and Zartan his Dreadnoks are right behind me. Rumbler went over the side and if I don't get any help I might be next."  
  
"Rumbler", Beach Head said to himself. The thought of losing a man instantly put Beach Head's temper into overdrive. Without a word of warning he stopped his HAVOC and motioned to Dial-Tone and Low-Light to get out. "Get out you two now."  
  
The two Joes got out of the HAVOC, but before they could ask what for Beach Head kicked the vehicles into gear and barreled down the path at top speed.  
  
"What the hell is he doing", Low-Light said aloud as Back-Stop pulled up to let them onboard.  
  
Beach Head was coming up fast on Recondo's position, pushing his HAVOC's engines to their max. He then tuned into Recondo's radio frequency. "Recondo this is Beach Head. I've got an idea of how to shake those Dreadnoks. The next curve there's long stretch of straight road. I want you to push your Crossfire's engines to their max so you reach the road when I do then . . ."  
  
As Recondo sat listening to Beach Head's instructions, his eyes started to widen until his face was displaying a state of sheer disbelief. "You want me to WHAT?"  
  
"Just do it. We don't have a lot of room to maneuver up here as it is."  
  
The HAVOC turned a corner and suddenly both it and the Crossfire were heading towards one another on the same road, with the Dreadnoks barreling in close behind them.  
  
"Hey Zartan, they ain't slowing down", Ripper said pointing to the two Joe vehicles as they continued on a collision course.  
  
"Excellent. Keep pouring it on", Zartan yelled to the other Dreadnoks.  
  
"No Zartan, it might be a trap. For all we know the rest of the Joes are just around that turn up there", Zandar said from the driver's seat of his Battle Cycle.  
  
"Don't forget dear brother who is the leader of this group. Now hurry and finish them off." Zartan's Cycle zoomed past his brother's as well as the other Dreadnok vehicles. Zandar put the breaks on, turned around his own Cycle and headed back down the path away from the battle area.  
  
"Hey Zandar, you heard the boss. We're supposed to get those Joes", Monkeywrench said in protest, manning the Cycle's gun turret.  
  
"If my brother wants to commit suicide he can."  
  
The two Joe vehicles were getting closer to smashing into one another as they continued their head on collision. Beach Head then got up from his HAVOC's driver's seat and jumped into the back into the HAVOC's reconnaissance craft. He pressed the button to release the hover craft and lifted off from the HAVOC.  
  
Meanwhile Zarana noticed what was going on and shouted to her brother. "Zartan look."  
  
Zartan lifted his attention to Beach Head who had abandoned his HAVOC and then to Recondo's Crossfire which was still heading forward. Recondo kept his foot on the Crossfire's pedal, heading right for the HAVOC. Just before the two vehicles collided however he pushed a button on the driver's console and then put the car's engines into full throttle the Crossfire jumped into the air mere moments before colliding with the HAVOC. It sailed over the HAVOC and landed on the mountain path skidding to a stop just before driving over the edge.  
  
Zartan stunned at the prospect of losing the other Crossfire, was even more shocked when he saw Beach Head's HAVOC barreling towards him and the other Dreadnoks. "Blast it", he screamed to the other mercenaries.  
  
The Dreadnok vehicles opened fire, shredding the HAVOC's front compartment, but the tank did not lessen in its approach. "Evade", Zarana said as the Dreadnoks vehicles careened all over the mountain road to avoid the on coming HAVOC. The Dreadnoks jumped from their cycles as they were crushed under the HAVOC's massive treads. Thrasher worked the stirring wheel of his Thunder Machine frantically as the HAVOC approached having to swerve wildly to avoid the vehicle. He was able to maneuver around the vehicle but crashed into the mountain wall. The HAVOC continued to drive down the path until it finally came to a curve and sailed clear off the road, plummeting to the valley floor below where it crashed and exploded.  
  
Thrasher worked the controls on his Thunder Machine until he was finally able to kick it back into gear again. He backed it out of the crater it had made when it impacted with the roadside wall and hurried to pick up his fallen comrades. At that same time the rest of the Joe caravan had reached Recondo and Beach Head.  
  
"You guys alright?", Back-Stop said from his Persuader.  
  
Recondo got out of his Crossfire and stood up. "I'm OK. Just get those snakes."  
  
"You bet Recondo", Cross Country replied.  
  
"YO JOE!", they all said as the Joe vehicles barreled down the mountain path towards the fleeing Dreadnoks.  
  
Zartan was the last to be picked up. As he got into the Thunder Machine he turned to Zarana and asked what happened to Zandar and Monkeywrench. "Turned and ran the minute you said to press the Joes."  
  
"That coward! If I see him again I'm going to blast him into next year."  
  
-----  
  
Zandar kept driving until he and his accomplice Monkeywrench reached the forest on the valley floor. Once inside they didn't travel very far until Zandar stopped the Battle Cycle in it's tracks. The Cycle's front light shined into the pitch black forest ahead, nothing visible except trees and blackness.  
  
"Well, we haven't got all night . . .",  
  
A figure stepped out from behind one of the trees and into the Cycle's front view light.  
  
"Zanzibar."  
  
"Turn that bloody light off Zandar! You want anyone dropping in on this little meeting?!"  
  
Zandar did as he was asked and killed the Cycle's lights. Zandar and Monkeywrench then dismounted from the Cycle. "Is everything ready?", Zandar asked the pirate.  
  
A feint smile appeared on Zanzibar's face silhouetted by the small amount of moonlight that was able to penetrate the thick forest's tree covering. "See for yourself."  
  
-----  
  
Duke's face was as hard, cold and emotionless and the frigid Alaskan wind that was whipping past his face. "Gone. All of it gone."  
  
The G.I. Joe First Sergeant stood in the freezing snow, fully clad in cold weather gear, flanked by a number of other Joe members who were all looking with pale and utterly baffled expressions at what they were looking at. In front of them strewn about the place were the remains of ram-shackle military buildings, bunkers, and barracks . . . all completely destroyed and obliterated. Small pocket fires were burning in some parts of the base in different buildings. A lot of the structures looked like they had been torn up and ripped apart. The entire Antarctic base had been obliterated. But there wasn't a single sign of life.  
  
The moment of shock passed quickly as Duke's military discipline kicked in. He turned and faced the other Joes who'd been assigned to his task force and started giving out instructions. Among the regular Joe Greenshirts were also Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Alpine, Cover Girl, Frostbite, Iceberg, Gung-Ho, and Lifeline. "We'll split up into four units and cover the whole base. I want this whole area searched from top to bottom. Iceberg, Lifeline, and Alpine will check for survivors. Cover Girl, Frostbite, and Gung-Ho will take the Snow Cats and form a perimeter around the base. Just in case we get any unwelcome visitors. Snakes Eyes, Scarlett, take a couple of Polar Battle Bears and see if you can find out if whoever did this might have left a trail. I'll check out the command building and see if there are any clues there. Any questions?"  
  
None of the Joes replied, the shock and horror that had been painted on their faces moments ago upon seeing the remains of the base in shreds, completely replaced by a stern look of determination and duty.  
  
"Alright then let's get to work."  
  
"YO JOE!", the whole unit cried out, fists raised in the air.  
  
-----  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"I'm telling you Duke, there's nobody here. No survivors, no wounded, no bodies . . . nothing", Lifeline said explaining the results of what he, Iceberg, and Alpine and their men had found.  
  
"They just can't have disappeared Lifeline", Duke countered.  
  
"From what we found Duke, it's beginning to look just like that", Alpine said on behalf of him and his two teammates. "The whole place is disserted. We found evidence of struggle, spent ammo casings, blood smears, bullet holes, shrapnel craters. Whatever hit this place the men put up a fight, but it's as if they just disappeared."  
  
Duke was silent for a moment or two until he replied. "And Snow Job."  
  
The three Joes looked at one another. "We haven't found him Duke", Iceberg replied. "We've still got the Greenies searching the wreckage and what's left of the other buildings but we haven't found one body."  
  
Snow Job had been assigned to this base about two weeks ago, on orders from General Hawk. It was Snow Job who'd made the report of sighting the new Cobra vehicles that had attacked a couple of Snow Cats out on patrol.  
  
Duke's frustration at the situation was becoming more visible by the moment. "But if Cobra attacked then where are the bodies", Duke said to himself.  
  
"That's a question Duke I don't even want to start thinking about", Lifeline replied. "With Cobra's reputation God knows what might have happened to those men. Or their remains."  
  
"And it's something we're not going to allow either. We're going to find Snow Job and those men even if we have to tear this whole area apart right down to the ground."  
  
The other three Joes seemed to regain their resolve at Duke's words.  
  
-----  
  
On the far side of the base, Scarlett and Snake Eyes were heading into a nearby forest on their snowmobiles. They had just reached the tree line when Scarlett spotted something flash to her left.  
  
"Snake Eyes", she yelled to her partner as she killed the engine on her Battle Bear, bringing it to a halt. Snake Eyes did the same as they both got off their vehicles and made their way towards whatever Scarlett had seen.  
  
The female Joe agent walked towards the shinning thing buried in the snow, leaned over and took a closer look. She reached for it and grabbed hold. As she pulled backwards trying to remove it she discovered it was bigger then she'd anticipated. What she didn't realize was she had grabbed hold of the muzzle of an AK-47. She removed the rest of the rifle from the snow-covered ground and cradled it in her arms so they could both get a better look.  
  
She looked at Snake Eyes and said, "I wonder who could have left this here?"  
  
Snake Eyes held up two fingers and pointed them downward like a pair of fangs, which was one of his signs for Cobra.  
  
"Maybe. AKs are the preferred weapon for Snow Serpents and it would only confirm our suspicions that Cobra attacked our base. But as dim witted as Cobra's soldiers are, they don't usually leave their gear around in the snow for people to find. Especially not Snow Serpents since they're some of the most diehard and disciplined soldiers Cobra has. We'd better contact Duke and tell him about this."  
  
Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. They turned towards the direction of the Battle Bears, but just as Scarlett took one step her foot slipped on a patch of ice. She fell backwards hitting the snowy ground behind her landing on her back. As quick as Snake Eyes was he didn't notice Scarlett's mishap until she was already on the ground.  
  
Scarlett looked up at her partner, who was holding his hand over his mouth and made a mock gesture of laughing.  
  
"Oh, very funny", she said mockingly, with a half smile. "Keep it up and you'll be having knuckle sandwich for dinner tonight pal."  
  
Scarlett was about to get up when she looked sideways and gasped. Snake Eyes saw Scarlett's the expression of horror and rushed to her side kneeling in the snow. He looked in the direction her head was turned and saw the helmet of a Snow Serpent half buried in the snow. Half of the helmet's faceplate had been broken off revealing the dead, frozen face underneath. The dead soldier's mouth was as open as the one eye that was naked to the world outside the mask.  
  
-----  
  
A short time later, after radioing in their findings, Scarlett and Snake Eyes were standing around a table in a make shift command tent, along with Duke, Iceberg, and Lifeline. Lying on the table was the frozen corpse of the Snow Serpent the two Joes had found in the nearby woods.  
  
"Well Lifeline can you tell us anything", Duke asked the Joe medical officer.  
  
"Not much. I don't know the circumstances under which this man died, but I can tell you how. See the holes in the front of his jacket-" Lifeline pointed to two small holes in the Snow Serpent's front uniform, "Those are exit wounds received from a gun fired at point blank range."  
  
"Exit wounds? But that would mean -"  
  
"Yes Scarlett. This man was shot in the back." Lifeline's mood seemed to be more somber and depressed then before. Being a pacifist the idea of a man dying from an act of violence disturbed him. But he still had a job to do. "I'm also pretty sure that he whatever broke his faceplate was a blunt instrument of some sort from examining the pattern of the mask's damaged area. But what I don't know for sure is when he died."  
  
"Probably not too long ago. Seeing as how he's in one piece."  
  
"How do you figure Iceberg?"  
  
"Simple Duke. One of the things the Alaskan wilderness is best known for is the cold climate predators that frequent these parts. Leaving a dead body out in the open like this is the same as ringing the dinner bell."  
  
"Which mean this attack couldn't have happened too long ago."  
  
"I hope so Scarlett. For Snow Job's sake and the rest of his men, I hope to God you're right."  
  
-----  
  
"So Croc Master how did it go?"  
  
"Piece of cake Blight, those Joes didn't know what hit them." The Cobra reptile trainer stood before a wide screen video monitor with a real time image of Blight. Two Techno-Vipers sat at a control console flanking Croc manning the equipment. "The Ice-Vipers tore those Joe regulars into mincemeat. Although they had a bit of a problem with their CO, but nothing they couldn't handle."  
  
"Excellent", Blight responded looking pleased, "And that 'song bird', I warned you about?"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh", Croc Master quietly chuckled. "Wolf chow."  
  
"I beg your pardon", Blight responded raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Well . . . you said you wanted the remains destroyed. No evidence right. So I left the local wild life take care of it. No worries sir, that snitch is probably some beast's dinner by now."  
  
Blight's facial expression was hard and cold. "Assumption Croc Master is the mother of all screw ups. Even so, triple your base's guard."  
  
"Y-yes, sir!"  
  
"What about the extraction? What progress have you made with that?"  
  
"The Medi-Vipers are working on it now. We should have the shipment prepared, stored, and ready in four hours. Awful lot of material to go through and such."  
  
"Four hours Croc Master. Any delays and you have a choice which dies for every minute you're late. You or one of your precious Crocodiles."  
  
Blight's image disappeared from the monitor. Croc Master stood still as rock, unable to move still shaken by what Blight had just said.  
  
-----  
  
The world seemed a blur as he tried to open his eyes. Memories of the attack kept flashing in and out of his mind. It all felt like he was having a very bad dream. Only he knew it was very real.  
  
Harlan Moore, AKA Snow Job, struggled simply to keep his eyes open much less focus on his surroundings long enough to see where he was and what condition he was in. His body felt numb but he could still feel none the less. He knew he was standing up and that his body was pinned against a hard surface. Gradually his eyesight cleared and was able to get a better idea of where he was. But from that day on he would wish he had never regained his sight in the first place.  
  
Snow Job was chained to a wall a brightly lit room, with concrete walls. On either side of him, Joe Greenshirts hung from metal shackles, their eyes closed, naturally unconscious. He yanked on the chains testing their strength and found he was barely able to move.  
  
In front of him he could see two Cobra Medi-Vipers near what looked like an operating table. They stood on either side, the one closest to Snow Job, blocking his view of whatever it was the twisted Cobra doctors were working on.  
  
Then he saw the boots. On the far end of the table he could see a pair of standard issue cold weather boots that was assigned to every standard issue Joe Greenshirt.  
  
The blood rushed to his head as Snow Job, somewhere between coherent and stammering muttered, "What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
The Medi-Vipers took notice of the Joe who had woken up and looked from their work to him. The one blocking Snow Job's view of the operating table looked at him and went, "Humph. See for yourself G.I. Joe."  
  
The Medi-Viper moved to his left to allow Snow job a clear view.  
  
Lying on the metal operating table was a dead Joe Greenshirt trooper, his headgear and upper uniform removed, exposing the entire upper body. The man's skin color was pale and blue. Transparent tubes ran from the man's chest and arms into glass cylinders that rested at the sides of the table.  
  
The Medi-Viper on the other side of the table turned to a large machine nearby that was attached to some of the tubes implanted in the dead body on the table. The Viper pressed a button and a loud whirling sound started emanating from the device.  
  
That's when the tubes inserted into the dead Joe's body started to turn red. 


End file.
